Perfect
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Suigetsu X Karin She wanted the perfect man, and he was not at least for the time being.


I don't own Naruto. Pairing: Suigetsu X Karin; Timeline: Post-series as adults, spoilers for recent manga chapters

**Perfect**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Karin wanted perfection in man and that man was Sasuke—strong, silent and beautiful all in one package. Of course she was thrilled to find out that he needed her to locate his brother. There were two problems and they go by the name of Suigetsu and Juugo, more Suigetsu than anyone. After Sasuke defeated his brother (who actually was trying to protect Sasuke) and the battle with Akatsuki (Naruto effectively turned Konan and Pain over to the 'good' side), Sasuke left her to go back to Konoha with Naruto and Sakura.

Karin's heart broke when Sasuke sent her a letter a few years later, inviting her to his wedding to his female teammate. She had been on her own and has not thought much about the former Team Hebi members. She knew that Suigetsu was still trying to collect all seven of the swords from Kirigakure and Juugo was living in Konoha with Sasuke, so Juugo could remain in check. She decided to go anyway. She actually wondered how Sasuke got the Godaime Hokage to agree to let Karin and Suigetsu in Konoha, since they were technically missing-ninja, but she figured it had to do with Sakura and Naruto.

She was indeed envious of Sakura for being the one Sasuke chose. But Karin could not bring herself to hate Sakura; the pink haired medic ninja healed Team Hebi without question after the Akatsuki battle.

"Hey Karin-san thanks for coming," said Sakura, letting Karin inside the Uchiha mansion. It was a few days before the wedding and Karin wanted to be early. "Sasuke-kun thinks highly of you." Karin shrugged. "After all you are friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sakura-san," said Karin. "So is that lazy water-hogging Suigetsu going to be here?"

"He's in the back with Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Juugo-san," said Sakura.

"So who's coming to the wedding," asked Karin, curious.

"Uh, mostly friends, my parents, grandparents, and siblings," said Sakura. She then began twitching. "NARUTO DON'T DESTROY MY GARDEN!" Karin spotted Naruto sweating, standing on what was once Sakura's garden. Sasuke was sitting next to Juugo, amused. Suigetsu was smirking; Karin knew he had something to do with the destroyed garden.

"It's was water-boy's fault," said Naruto, scowling.

"Suigetsu-san," asked Sakura, Karin hoped she get to see Sakura pummel Suigetsu, even after all this time the idiot still annoyed her.

"I'm just an innocent bystander," said Suigetsu.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly," said Karin, snorting.

"Aw, not you again. I was certain you would still be sulking about losing Sasuke," said Suigetsu.

"I'm over Sasuke," said Karin.

"Right," said Suigetsu, not believing her for a second.

"What are you jealous or something," asked Naruto, all of sudden to Suigetsu. Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Naruto spending time with Neji is really rubbing off on you," said Sasuke. "You're actually getting smarter."

"Screw you teme, I was always smart," said Naruto, glaring at the Uchiha. Thus Sasuke and Naruto began arguing, good-naturedly as Suigetsu glared at the blonde.

"Boys will be boys," said Sakura, sighing. "Don't mind them; they're always like that, Karin-san." The red head nodded but really was thinking about what Naruto said. Was Suigetsu jealous? And that would mean that he actually _liked _her? Karin watched Sasuke and Naruto fight, but then caught Suigetsu's eyes. He sent her a dirty look but now thanks to the stupid (or maybe not) blonde future Hokage, Karin thought that maybe it was all cover. She suddenly berated herself; she would not care if Suigetsu liked her since he was not a perfect man like Karin wanted.

"Oi, Forehead," said the shrill voice of Ino, walking onto the Uchiha Clan property. "Gaara-sama, Matsuri, Temari and Kankurou just arrived from Suna. Pain-san and Konan-san will be here tomorrow from Ame."

"Ino-pig, thanks, come Sasuke-kun we must greet the Sand Siblings," said Sakura, dragging Sasuke away from continuing to fight with Naruto. "Please Karin-san, Suigetsu-san, make yourselves home." Karin knew that the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura was going to be an interesting one indeed.

"Well, I better head out, you three," said Naruto. "I gotta go find Ha-chan and drag her ass here. Don't blow up teme's house!" The blonde disappeared in a flash. Juugo smiled.

"You seem better, big boy," said Suigetsu. "Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata are taking good care of you, apparently. Lucky!"

"You know you should give them honorifics," said Juugo.

"Che," said Suigetsu. "So Karin, what the hell have you been up to? I figure you were plotting your way to get rid of Sakura."

"I may be a bitch, Suigetsu, but Sakura-san's too nice for her own good," said Karin, snorting. The three of them owed Sakura for healing them. "And I said I'm over Sasuke." _Not completely true but whatever_, thought Karin.

"Suigetsu, don't upset Karin," said Juugo, sweat-dropping. Women can be vicious when provoked.

"Just like Naru-kun suggested, Suigetsu is jealous because he is mystified by my beauty," said Karin, smirking. Suigetsu glared at her.

"Now you're going after Naruto," asked Suigetsu.

"He's not taken and he is nicer and stronger than Sasuke-kun," said Karin, still smirking. _Messing with Suigetsu is fun; I really think he's jealous, _thought Karin. Suigetsu scowled and walked inside the mansion.

"Ne, Juugo, do you think what Naruto said was true," asked Karin. Juugo smiled.

"You can never tell with Naruto," said Juugo. The wedding day came up fast and Karin was in the hustle and bustle of the girls getting ready. Temari and Ino were getting the bride ready while Hinata, the little Hyuuga girl, assisted Tenten, Konan, and Ha-chan (who is the Hachibi's container with no name so everyone just calls her Ha-chan). Karin wore a traditional red flowered kimono to put focus on her hair and eyes. She did not need help; when she was with Orochimaru he made all the females under him learn feminine things.

"I can't believe it Sakura, you actually are marrying Sasuke-kun," said Ino, dreamily. "I hope Sai asks me to marry him."

"Ino, Sai doesn't understand those kinds of things, you might have to ask him," said Sakura.

"Hold still," snapped Temari trying to do Sakura's hair. Karin watched in amusement. Apparently Ino, who was once a Sasuke fangirl, is dating that artist fighter Sai with no emotions. Karin never had any female friends and was kind of glad that she was invited.

"You look very pretty girls," said Naruto, entering the room. "Sakura-chan, your sister is freaking me out again. I can't believe there is a girl that likes Ero-sennin's books!"

"Naruto, just humor her," said Sakura.

"Yeah, master," snorted Naruto. "Anyway, I'm going to get some ramen since you won't serve any ramen at the reception. Anyone want anything?"

"No, and don't mess up your outfit," said Hinata, sternly.

"Yes, Hinata," said Naruto, getting the hint that he better leave.

"Aren't you glad that your shyness around Naruto is gone," asked Tenten. Hinata nodded. "Even though he's much cuter than when he was younger."

"Don't let Neji-nii-san hear you say that," said Hinata, remembering Tenten's former fanboys.

"Naruto is hot," said Karin, "and kind."

"That's Naruto," said Ha-chan. "It's amazing that he doesn't have every single female chasing him." Karin noted the guilty looks on Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten's faces.

"What did you do," asked Karin.

"Not much," said Ino, shrugging.

"You threatened them with bodily harm, didn't you," asked Konan, amused.

"Yes, well," started Tenten.

"Those girls don't deserve our Naruto," said Hinata.

"Since they were all once Sasuke and Neji's fangirls," said Sakura. Karin, Konan, and Ha-chan just sweatdropped and sighed.

"Sakura, it's almost time," said Kakashi, from outside the door. Karin watched as Sakura's face lit up with happiness, yes Sasuke will be very happy with her. The wedding was short and beautiful. Mostly ninja were there along with Sakura's family. Few things happened—like Sakura's father objecting the wedding, Naruto pretending his lost the ring in which Sasuke used Katon and almost burned the place down, and lastly all three of Sakura's siblings breaking out into song after Sasuke and Sakura kissed. The reception was being held at a hall. Mostly everyone but Sakura's family, the Rookie 9, Sai, Team Gai, Hebi, the Sand Siblings, Matsuri, Ha-chan, and Kakashi left. Some had missions and others did not want to waste time at the reception.

After everyone ate, the dancing began. Karin watched Sasuke and Sakura dance, glad that she came. Naruto at least danced once with every girl there, including Karin. He, of course, got death glared by certain people. Karin surprisingly was asked to dance by the Kazekage's brother, Kankurou. Karin also danced with Juugo, Shino, Sakura's brother, and even Sasuke.

"You're sure popular tonight," said Suigetsu, downing some more water, sitting next to her.

"Of course," said Karin, proudly. They watched as Ino knocked Sai upside the head for pissing her off, then Sai proceeded to get lectured by Kakashi and Naruto. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," snorted Suigetsu.

"What do you want then," asked Karin.

"I feel like pissing you off," said Suigetsu.

"Well, congratulations, water boy, your presence angers me," said Karin.

"You look pretty, actually," said Suigetsu, scrutinizing her face. "Wanna dance?"

"Shallow son of a bitch," said Karin.

"I'm not your son," said Suigetsu. Karin hissed as Suigetsu smirked. "Do you want to or not?"

"Fine, since no one here in their right mind would ever ask you to dance," said Karin. They danced, surprisingly in perfect sync. At the end of the song, Karin felt like her heart was going to jump out of her throat and realized that it was that bastard Suigetsu's doing to make her feel like this. She moved to get away when Suigetsu smirked.

"I was jealous," he said. "Cause these Konoha and Suna boys are _too_ nice and you know you enjoy me making you angry. I'm the only one that can do that."

"Fuck you," said Karin.

"To you too, bitch," said Suigetsu. Just then Naruto _accidently _pushed Suigetsu straight towards Karin, thus resulting in Suigetsu on top on Karin kissing her on accident. People stared. Karin's thought, _Damn he is a good kisser. Suddenly he seems perfect in every way for me._

"Good job Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Thanks," said Naruto. "I told you they had built up sexual tension between each other." Karin and Suigetsu blinked and realized that this was a set up to get them together. They sat up and glared at the blonde shinobi.

"NARUTO!!"

"I'm outta here," said Naruto, running with Karin and Suigetsu on his heels.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, don't you think that they would have gotten together on their own," asked his wife.

"It would have taken too long."


End file.
